huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Salani
Salani was a tribe from Survivor: One World. Being a tribe of returning players, the stakes were raised when they found out they had to play against their loved ones. A tribe switch proved the downfall of the otherwise strong Salani tribe which began to lose traction. Nonetheless, the original Salani's had numbers coming into the merge but rarely worked with each other. Their tribe colour was blue. Members Original Tribe *Aida, originally from Survivor: The Australian Outback who has proved she is a strong physical competitor but has always fallen on the wrong side of the numbers. *Amy, the loveable Scottish lass from Survivor: Samoa and Survivor: All Stars who is most notable for her two Final Two deals with Rory. *Ashton, one of the more popular 'Fans' from Survivor: Caramoan who was voted when his ally flipped to the Bikal Women's Alliance. *Jase, originally from Survivor: The Australian Outback who has proved he is a well rounded player but has always fallen on the wrong side of the numbers. *Joe, one of the most likeable winners ever from Survivor: Samoa due to his perfect voting record and underdog status. *Jorge apart of the weaker Lopevi tribe during Survivor: Vanuatu and was voted out short of the merge because he wasn't in a strong alliance. *Karina considered of the biggest goats of the game from Survivor: Guatemala when Nick chose to take her over his ally who had a better chance of winning than him. *Mickey one of the leaders of the Nagarote Alliance during Survivor: Worlds Apart who was voted out when their opposition won the final immunity challenge. *Priya originally from Survivor: San Juan Del Sur, she has been branded a strategic threat throughout her times in the game, leading to some early eliminations. *Summer, a hero and likeable castaway from Survivor: Redemption Island who made the Final Tribal Council that season but couldn't replicate that success later in the game. Post-Tribe Switch Members *Adam, a professional kick boxer who met his loved one Aida at one of his tournaments shortly after she competed in Survivor: China. *Benjamin, a self-admitted, strong willed bookworm who is currently in a relationship with Karina from Survivor: Guatemala. *Jase *Jay, the twin brother of Mickey from Survivor: Worlds Apart who wants to try and beat his brother by having a stronger and more powerful alliance. *Jorge *Mickey *Priya *Summer Tribe History The Salani tribe was formed on Day 1 and was originally comprised of returning players. Much to the surprise of the returners, they were competing against their loved ones and not on the same tribe as them. At the beginning of the game, Karina, Summer and Aida formed an alliance and made a Final Three deal. Joe and Jorge, as alpha males made their own duo and wanted to extend from their pair. The majority alliance did come from Amy, Ashton, Jase, Mickey and Priya. Seeing as they all had played the game before, they were superior against their loved ones. Of the three challenges Salani had, they only lost the third. At tribal council, the duo voted for Aida, the girls voted for Mickey but the majority of five voted out Karina for being a liability and not bringing much to the tribe. Both tribes were given a break from tribal council on Day 9 because Wednesday from Manono was evacuated. This left Summer distraught because her loved one left and she didn't know how her sister was, but she determined to win for Wednesday. At this point, the tribes switched. Jase, Jorge, Mickey, Priya and Summer remained on Salani and were joined by Jay, Mickey's twin brother, Benjamin, Karina's boyfriend and Adam, Aida's boyfriend. As the only pair in the tribe, Mickey and Jay were forced to either split apart or sink with each other. Despite their scrawny appearances, the boys wanted to vote each other out. Jay brought in Benjamin and the pair voted for Mickey. However, Mickey convinced the returning players and Adam to get rid of Jay and with the majority, Jay was the next person voted out. When Salani lost yet again, the returning players and Adam voted out Benjamin. Riddled with guilt for playing the game without Wednesday, Summer gave up and felt she needed to join her sister leading to her quitting the game. Luckily for Salani, they didn't lose another number and won the next immunity challenge. In another saving grace, the Salani tribe no longer competed against Manono once the tribes merged on Day 18. Trivia *Half of the returning players from the first incarnation of Salani were on blue tribes in previous seasons. **Joe with Aiga from Samoa. **Amy with Aiga from Samoa and Chaboga Mogo from All Stars, where Salani is the only pre-merge tribe. **Karina with Yaxhá from Guatemala and Upolu from South Pacific. **Priya with Hunahpu from San Juan Del Sur and Espada from Nicaragua. **Summer with Heroes from Heroes vs. Villains and Kuneho from Fiji. *Jay and Mickey are the only pair to be on Salani at the same time. **Benjamin and Karina and Aida and Adam were both pairs that were on Salani during their time in the game, but they didn't do so with each other. Category:Tribe Category:One World Tribes